1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger with microprocessor control and more particularly to a battery charger having voltage measurement circuitry which is quite simple and inexpensive but which is highly accurate, stable and reliable and having current supply and control features which minimize cost of manufacture but which facilitate supply of high currents for rapid charging and which insure reaching a full charge condition without overcharging.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The Baker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,854 4,918,368 contain reviews and citations of the prior art and disclose battery chargers in which a microprocessor is used for control of a number of operations including the control of application of a charging current through a current regulator in series with the battery while monitoring the voltage at the battery terminals and exercising control of the time of termination of charging of the battery. Other operations include controls to effect a discharge operation, an autocycle mode of operation in which a charge operation is effected after a discharge operation and monitoring and determination of battery capacity and efficiency. Such battery chargers are very efficient and highly reliable but still leave something to be desired, particularly with regard to costs of manufacture.